A robot is a machine that can perform certain operations or tasks in an autonomous manner. One or more digital processors such as a microprocessor may be implemented in a robot to control the operations of the robot.
Robots may be used to perform various tasks such as tasks that are dangerous, laborious, repetitive, or entertaining in a wide range of applications, including but not limited to, reconnaissance, search and rescue, military, exploration, personal assistance, education, entertainment and toys.